whoviansunitedfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Cassandra
'''Lady Cassandra O'Brien.Δ17 - '''była ostatnim czystej krwi człowiekiem w dalekiej przyszłości. Razem z innymi thumb|209px|Cassandrabogatymi i potężnymi istotatami wszechświata, Cassandra znalazła się na Pierwszej Platformie, stacji kosmicznej orbitującej wokół Ziemi w roku 5 000 000 000, aby być świadkiem zniszczenia planety przez ekspansję Słońca. (TV : The End of the World) Biografia Wczesne życie Według Cassandry jej ojciec pochodzący z Teksasu a matka z Pustyni Arktycznej byli ostatnimi ludźmi pogrzebanymi w gruncie Ziemi. Urodziła się jako mężczyzna i żyła na skraju Szczeliny Los Angeles. (TV : The End of the World) Na przyjęciu, jej wersja z przyszłości, która przeniosła się do ciała umierającego Chipa, była ostatnią osobą, która nazwała ją piękną po czym zmarła w jej objęciach. Wzór na ciele Chipa został jej ulubionym co zainspirowało ją do późniejszego jego stworzenia. (TV : New Earth) thumb|left|Cassandra w swojej dawnej postaci. W pewnym momencie została biologicznie zmieniona w kobietę dzięki zaawansowanej inżynierii genetycznej. Była zamężna kilka razy. Jej życie zostało wydłużone przez 708 operacji plastycznych przez co wyglądała jak naciągnięta skóra z oczami i ustami podłączona do mózgu, który znajdował się w słoiku. Skóra musiała być stale nawilżana, aby nie popękała. Jako, że reszta ludzkiej rasy opuściła Ziemię i wymieszała się z innymi gatunkami, Cassandra uważała siebie za ostatniego człowieka czystej krwi. Rose Tyler scharakteryzowała ją jako "zrzędzliwą trampolinę" i porównała ją do Michela Jacksona. Posiadała dwóch służących, którzy co chwila ją nawilżali. Służyli również za jej strażników, posługując się kwasem w kanistrach. (TV : The End of the World) Stworzyła również klona Chipa, który został jej oddanym asystentem. (TV : New Earth). Na Pierwszej Platformie Cassandra była gościem na Pierwszej Platofrmie, aby być świadkiem zniszczenia Ziemi przez ekspansję Słońca w roku 5 000 000 000. Cassandra użyła metalowych robopająków, aby sabotażować system komputerowy stacji kosmicznej oraz thumb|Cassandra i Rose.androidów przebranych za Wyznawców Powtórzonego Wyrazu, aby odsunąć od siebie podejrzenia podczas gdy pająki majstrowały przy słonecznych filtrach. Jej intencją było stworzenie zagrożenia gdzie wszyscy goście byliby zakładnikami a potem odebrać okup i pieniądze z ubezpieczenia, aby mieć środki na finansowanie kolejnych operacji chirurgicznych. Kiedy ten plan został odkryty przez Dziewiątego Doktora, teleportowała się ze stacji, aby ta została zniszczona przez Słońce, które zniszczyło by wszelkie dowody oszustwa i potroiło zyski z udziałów kupionych w firmach zaproszonych gości. Jednakże Doktor przywraca systemy obronne stacji, odwraca teleport Cassandry sprowadzając ją z powrotem. Bez swoich asystentów i przy pomocy wydzielanego przez gwiazdę ciepła, skóra Cassandry osuszyła się i eksplodowała pozornie ją zabijając gdyż jej mózg przetrwał. (TV : The End of the World) Na Nowej Ziemi Dwadzieścia trzy lata poźniej, Cassandra mieszkała na Nowej Ziemi. Jej mózg przetrwał, jej oczy zostały odzyskane. Dzięki skórze zdjętej z pleców jej oryginalnego ciała została przywrócona do postaci, w której pokazała sie na Pierwszej Platformie. Ukrywała się w piwnicy szpitala zarządzanego przez Siostry Pełni i była pod opieką Chipa. Kiedy odkryła, że Rose i Dziesiąty Doktor wylądowali na Nowej Ziemi, zwabiła dziewczynę do swojej bazy w piwnicach szpitala i przy pomocy psychografu przeniosła swą świadomość do ciała Rose przejmując nad nim kontrolę. Było to częścią zemsty na dziewczynie jak również w celu przedłużenia swojego życia chcąc używać jej ciała przez najbliższe stulecia. Jej personifikacja Rose została zaprzepaszczona przez jej akcent i żałosną imitację slangu i anachroniczną wiedzę technologiczną. Ostatecznie to brak jej współczucia sprawił, że się ujawniła. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą postanowiła zrobić po tym jak odkryła "farmę plag" Sióstr był szantaż. Kiedy to nie poskutkowało pozwoliła Doktorowi doprowadzić sprawę do końca po tym jak przeniosła swą świadomość do ciała jednego z klonów gdzie dostała dotknięta przez jego samotność i błaganie o ludzki dotyk. (TV : New Earth ) Kategoria:Ludzie